


I always wanted to be in a comic book

by spae



Series: Comment-fic from years ago [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fans are creative, M/M, the subjects of said fannish endeavour are Not Exactly Grateful for their creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spae/pseuds/spae
Summary: Sam and Dean discover a graphic novel about themselves.





	I always wanted to be in a comic book

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/31258.html?thread=5781530#t5781530
> 
> Front cover picture description is from http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/The_Supernatural_Books
> 
> Experimenting with dialogue-only.

"I always wanted to be in a comic book."  
  
"Yeah. As Superman."  
  
" _Batman_ , dude."  
  
"Ah. Yeah."  
  
"And this one's done by fans. Fans of the frickin' Gospel of Chuck."  
  
" _Winchester_."

"Whatever. If the front cover's anything to go by, I'm looking good."  
  
"That's me, dude. See the flowing locks? You're the perv with the buzz cut and leather -um- jerkin."  
  
"Oh bite me."  
  
"Apparently I do that on page twelve. While holding you down and shoving my cock into you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"And then I use my telekinesis to lift and lower you in a fine syncopated rhythm which gets me off."  
  
"Er -"  
  
"And you're looking as fucked out and docile as you did when you fell outta that horror-chick's trailer back-along."  
  
"I do not! _Did_ not! Let me see that."  
  
"Too much for your delicate sensibilities, Dean. This is graphic gay porn. Which you say turns you off, so I should probably keep it from you. Besides, according to all the literature, I need to seduce you, work you up to it - especially with my monster cock an' all!"  
  
"Oh fuck you. Literature, my ass. And I have  _seen_  your cock, y'know. Nothing monster about it."  
  
"When I was ten, dude. It's grown since then."  
  
"STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR DICK! I'm gonna need something stronger than coffee if you're gonna make up stories about us doing the dirty -"  
  
"This isn't me, Dean. Back cover states it's 'By the fans, for the fans'. I probably wouldn't ever have known it existed, except for that eBay auction."  
  
"Yeah well, as long as it ain't written by Chuck I can live with it."  
  
"Online monikers only, by the looks of it. No way to know who wrote it."  
  
"Just don't get any funny ideas."  
  
"..."   
  
"Fuck off, Sam."  
  
"Who're you calling?"  
  
"I have a question for Chuck."


End file.
